Kotoko's Day
by TamChronin
Summary: From the ear splitting whistle of the other laptop in Hideki's charge to cheating at cards and winning, of course ...this follows Kotoko in a typical day. written for OD challenge


Notes: Thank you for reading this. This was written for the Ordinary Day challenge for CFFML...please enjoy and let me know what you think!  
  
~~~~~@~~~~~  
  
Kotoko's Day  
  
This didn't used to be my "ordinary day". This didn't used to be my life at all. Still, it's been like this for a while now. It's 6:59 in the morning and I'm steeling myself for what happens next.  
  
7:00  
  
~PFWEEEEET!!!!!~  
  
"Good morning, master's scary friend! Rise and shine! Let's get moving!"  
  
I cringed and swore yet again to kill the bastard who programmed her personality. What was that insane Shinbo person thinking? I began to see why he wasn't so reluctant to hand his laptop over to someone like Hideki. Especially when Sumomo started leading the exercises. She was so energetic about it that it took an effort not to join it, if only in hopes that it would get her to stop being so annoying. *If I play along, that program will end...if I play along, that program will end...if I play along that program will end.... *  
  
Well, I couldn't think of any other reason a powerful personcom like Chii would go along with it. Chii is nicer than I am, however, and has no common sense. Master wanted me to be practical. No nonsense. That is why I didn't give in to the evilness that is morning exercises.  
  
7:15  
  
"My! You are energetic yet again today!"  
  
I didn't bother to hide my smirk. That was Sumomo's naïve way of saying Hideki had "noticed" how Chii's shirt kept falling open. We go through this every day. He tries to hide his interest with ever more vigorous motion, and the silly purple laptop says the same thing.  
  
I crossed my arms and shook my head. It was amusing and annoying at the same time. Oh well, it would be over soon enough. Hideki would leave for school and the misadventures of three personcoms stuck in one room would begin. Again.  
  
7:45  
  
Could it be any more obvious how that dope feels about his personcom? He waved goodbye to Chii with a goofy grin and I just waited for him to kiss her. Oh, he didn't, but his expression clearly said he wanted to. He wore the same expression every morning, hesitating a few moments over leaving, then he'd rush suddenly from the room and the three of us would stare after him. The boy was hopeless.  
  
Falling for a personcom. That was just ridiculous--wasn't it? Sure, I had been the pride of my master's collection, but he hadn't fallen in love with me. As pretty as Chii is, my master hadn't fallen in love with her either. He had been obsessed, but--  
  
"I'm going to go look some things up," I muttered distractedly, scowling.  
  
~PFWEEEEET!!!!!~  
  
That damn whistle blew again. "Warning, warning, incorrect action! We should not go online without Master's permission!"  
  
I blinked. What new rule was this?  
  
"I always go online when I have something I want to know. My master told me--"  
  
"Correction! We are in Hideki's house now!"  
  
Ugh. She was right. I should have asked him for permission. I made a correction to my program and made a note to ask him about it later.  
  
But, that left me with nothing to do now except--  
  
Talk to those two.  
  
I glared.  
  
Why was it that it was my master who had kidnapped Chii, but I was the one being punished? He didn't have to sit here and be reprimanded by an inferior model.  
  
8:00  
  
"Chii will clean because that will make Hideki happy!"  
  
I looked up at her questioningly. "You're very concerned with what makes him happy," I observed.  
  
"When Hideki is happy, Chii is happy." She smiled cutely. She said it like it had been some great lesson she was proud to have learned.  
  
I shrugged. "Well, it will give us something to do."  
  
10:00  
  
"No! They are magazines so they should be arranged by date!" Sumomo was being an annoying busybody as usual.  
  
"Hideki likes this one most, so it goes on top," Chii explained patiently.  
  
"What kind of organizing is that? They should be alphabetical, and by date," I said firmly. "That is the way things are organized.  
  
Chii just smiled and put Hideki's porn in the order she decided on. How could a computer be so illogical?  
  
13:00  
  
"This is Hideki's sock drawer. This sock is the match to this sock, so I fold them together." Chii smiled proudly, happily showing off such basic things she had learned. Part of me was offended that this dumb blond was supposedly one of the legendary Chobits series. I understood now that she had lost her data, but still!  
  
"Yes, very nice," I replied, digging through the unsorted socks for a match. I pulled out another enormous sock, throwing the thing over my shoulder as I walked to the other side of the basket. Another match. Chii took them both and happily folded them together. I dove back into the pile of socks.  
  
13:30  
  
Chii jumped excitedly as the last sock was sorted and all of Hideki's clothes were neatly put away. "Time for me to change my clothes for work," she called out.  
  
Those two were too cute for my own good, and twice as irritating.  
  
"Hai! Have a good day at work, Chii!" Sumomo danced a little, smiling cheerfully as if this were a momentous occasion.  
  
Give me a break. It was one of those things that happened every day. Just like every other day. The jerk that programmed her was going to die slowly and painfully some day, after being locked in a small room with other personcoms with that stupid cheerful personality. Sadistic bastard. How did he sleep at night?  
  
14:00  
  
The door closed behind Chii, leaving me alone with that purple freak. I sighed. "Cards again?"  
  
"Hai! Poker or blackjack?"  
  
"I'll teach you a new one. Double Klondike."  
  
"Thank you! I'd love to learn a new game!"  
  
15:48  
  
"Waaah! It's not fair. Your processor is faster than mine. You always win!"  
  
I smirked at her, feeling good for once in the day. "You knew that when you agreed to play."  
  
"You didn't tell me it was a game of speed. I thought luck would be involved."  
  
"No, it's not about speed, it's about skill."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's all in how you shuffle the cards," I announced with a grin, putting the silly laptop in her place.  
  
"You mean, you were cheating?"  
  
I gave her a hard glare. "Of course I was. The aim of a card game is to win, isn't it?"  
  
Sumomo thought for a time while I shuffled the cards again. They were small cards made specifically for my small hands. My master had thought it was cute.  
  
"Can you teach me how to shuffle the cards right?"  
  
I grinned. "If I did that, we'd have to stop playing cards against each other because I wouldn't always win."  
  
"Mou, that's no fun," she pouted. "I don't want to lose all the time!"  
  
"Fine, we'll play timed solitaire."  
  
"But then I know you'll win all the time too! Your processor is too fast!"  
  
"I'm not dumbing myself down just so you can win once in a while," I glared. She was ruining the first happy moment I'd had since Hideki acquired me.  
  
"If I know I'm going to lose all the time, what's the point in playing?"  
  
"Fine, sit in standby mode all afternoon." I shrugged, not caring one way or another if we played or not. It was just a way to pass the time.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Kotoko-san! Thank you! I will do that now!"  
  
It was the best part of the day. I set myself for standby until the door opened that night.  
  
19:37  
  
"I'm back!" It was called out twice as Chii and Hideki walked in. Sumomo greeted them with great fanfare, but I formally greeted them in a much more dignified manner. After that Hideki ate his supper and smiled at Chii some more. He eventually attempted homework, slumping over and complaining about it more than he actually sat and did it. Chii cheered him on. Sumomo tried to help.  
  
I watched.  
  
Some day this would not be my ordinary day again. Sumomo would probably be returned to her original master if I understood the situation right. Because she was a laptop his girlfriend shouldn't resent her presence after a while. Chii and Hideki would realize they had fallen in love...though I still didn't understand how Chii could fall in love. She certainly acted like a human who was in love though. Maybe it was special for her being such a powerful model. Maybe her learning program was simply corrupted.  
  
Some day things would change, but for now this was an ordinary day. 


End file.
